What Do Ya Think About That
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy one-shot. Based on the song What Do Ya Think About That by country duo Montgomery Gentry. House and Cuddy listen to a song and reflect on why House is the way he is. It sounds better than it is! Please R&R! Rated T


2/20/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "What Do Ya Think About That". It's sung by country duo Montgomery Gentry. I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does.

Rated: T

Please R&R!

A/N: Established Relationship and House-centric.

It was a snow filled Friday and Greg House was sitting in his apartment, lounging on his black leather couch. House wore a pair of blue jeans, warm socks, a white Lynard Skynard t-shirt and a plain black hoodie overtop. Even with the heat cranked up, his apartment was still a bit chilly. House looked down at the woman lying in his arms. It was Lisa Cuddy, his boss, best friend and lover. She wore a pair of House's dark blue jeans, a pair of his socks, an old t-shirt of Houses and an old hoodie of House's. They were listening to music on House's stereo system.

Usually on days that it snowed, his best friend Wilson picked him up and they drove together into work. But today was different, today the roads were filled with snow, sleet, freezing rain and ice and driving was impossible. Because of this, Cuddy had closed the hospital and gave him a call earlier that day telling him he didn't have to come to work. It wasn't very often House got days off from work, especially due to weather so House took the opportunity to do absolutely nothing.

The weather hadn't gotten really bad until later in the day on Friday, but Cuddy, being her paranoid self closed the hospital early Friday morning just to be safe. After which she called House and told him he had the day off. During the call, House had convinced Cuddy to come and stay at his apartment where it would be warmer. Cuddy was reluctant to come due to the somewhat dangerous roads, but she finally agreed. Before the phone call ended, House told Cuddy to bring some Chinese food from their favorite take-out place near his apartment. He didn't say he'd pay for it, he never offered, which was nothing new for Cuddy.

For what seemed like an eternity, Cuddy finally showed up at House's apartment later on. She was wet from the dreary weather, despite wearing a coat, hat and gloves and carrying a big brown bag full of steaming hot Chinese food. House quickly grabbed the bag and didn't bother to help her inside his apartment. Cuddy just rolled her eyes and stepped inside his apartment. She took off her wet clothing and put them in the laundry room to be washed later.

When she came out, she saw House standing at his kitchen counter greedily eating the food she had bought. House looked up at Cuddy and almost choked on his food. Cuddy was wearing a black lacy bra and a matching thong. House then grinned and said "Aww...Cuddles, you going to give me a lap dance?" He said with a leer. Cuddy just rolled her eyes and walked over to House's leather couch and grabbed the afghan that lay on the back of his couch and wrapped her self in it. Then she responded "Only in your dreams House." she said with a sexy grin. Then she walked over to the food and grabbed what she wanted and opened them and began to eat. Neither of them said much as they were too busy eating. The left over food was quickly put away in the refrigerator.

Cuddy stood facing House both still standing in his kitchen and she spoke "House, can I borrow some of your clothes, while I wash and dry mine?" House was silent before he spoke and again he had a leer look on his face. "Damn Cuddy I was hoping you'd stay dressed like that all day long! You know how much I love seeing your fun bags. Yeah you can borrow some clothes. Stay here while I get it." With that he leaned over to her and slapped her butt. She just glared playfully at him and House just grinned at her.

After dressing in his jeans, socks, t-shirt and hoodie, they sat down together on his black leather couch and relaxed. Cuddy started a fire in the fireplace so to warm up his apartment; meanwhile, they snuggled together in his big afghan. They used the remote to turn on the stereo system and they listened to music. They didn't pay much attention to the songs that were played; they just enjoyed each others company and thought back on their relationship.

House and Cuddy had been lovers for seven years, and best friends since med school. The seven years hadn't been very easy for either of them. House had dealt with the infarction, Stacey leaving him, Tritter, and the numerous lawsuits courteously of his patients suing him. Cuddy had dealt with the aftermath of the infarction, House dealing or not dealing with Stacey leaving him, lying to protect House's ass from going to jail when dealing with the Tritter drama and more. And of course there was House's constant complaining about doing clinic duty.

But they did have their good times. Cuddy remembered how House had given her a cheesy card for their 5 year anniversary. It wasn't a Hallmark card, but it was handwritten and that in itself was quite the treat. House remembered how Cuddy had gotten him for a birthday one year, a life time supply of tickets to his favorite pastime, monster truck shows which he always drug her and Wilson too. They had shared their moments with each other, like having sex in her office and empty clinic exam rooms and the janitor closet and the back stairwell and many other places. All in all, life for them was good. Even though they didn't say "I love you" much, at least not House, they both knew that the other loved them and wouldn't change for the world.

They spent the afternoon listening to music and relaxing, sometimes sleeping, occasionally getting up to eat, restoke the fire and use the bathroom. One song in particular caught their attention. They were both intrigued by the opening notes and sat up and paid attention.

_I heard it through the grapevine  
My new neighbor don't like my big red barn  
A '47 Ford, bullet holes in the door  
Broke down motor in the front yard  
I got half a mind to paint a plywood sign  
And nail it up on a knotty pine tree  
Saying I was here first  
This is my piece of dirt  
And your rambling don't rattle me_

Some people care about what other people think  
Worry about what they say  
Let a little gossip  
Coming from a loose lip ruin a perfect day  
Say, blah, blah, blah, just a jacking their jaws  
Got a letta roll off-a my back  
I don't give a dern what other people think  
What do ya think about that

Cuddy knew as House did, that he didn't care at all about what people thought about him. He didn't care if they thought his motorcycle was too loud whenever he drove it down the street, or whatever. Cuddy knew that House didn't let what others say about him bother him. He of course, all thought they were idiots. House didn't care one iota if people didn't like his attitude or his motorcycle or what he dressed in. He was his own person. Cuddy loved that House wouldn't change for anyone, not even her. She loved that about him. As much as she sometimes wanted to yell and scream at him for being the way he was, as a person and as a doctor, she knew that that wouldn't solve anything. __

I wear what I want to, overalls work boots  
Crank my music up loud  
Like to sling a little mud in my four wheel drive  
Trek it all into town

Shot a little eight ball down at the pool hall  
Drink a beer with my friends  
Now don't judge me and I won't judge you  
Cause we all get judged in the end

They both laughed out loud when they heard these verses. It was true, House did wear what he wanted to, which more often than not consisted of a pair of blue jeans, tennis shoes, old rumpled vintage t-shirts and wrinkled button down shirts and occasionally a sport jacket overtop of the t-shirt instead of the button down shirt. He had his ever present stubble and those piercing blue eyes and his brown but starting to go gray hair. Cuddy had tried to get him to at least wear a white coat like all the other doctors in the office, but he wouldn't do it, not even when threatened with 30 extra hours of clinic duty a week.

House didn't care at the fact that his neighbors yelled at him often for having his music up loud so late at night. He would often play his CD's from artists like The Grateful Dead, Lynard Skynard, Led Zeppelin, The Who, The Rolling Stones, Bob Dylan, Queen, and he didn't care what they thought. It was often that the louder his neighbors yelled the louder House turned up the music. He was obnoxious like that.

House wasn't the kind of guy to go out and play pool but he was the kind of guy to go out and get drunk on the weekend and sit at the bar and make fun of people for how they looked, acted, talked etc. As far as judging people, House often did that when he was drunk and sitting at the bar trying to figure out what made people so stupid or when he was in the clinic with a patient and he was patronizing them for being so stupid when it came to being sick. Judging people, saying what he thought about them to their faces, was what made him uniquely House. __

Some people care about what other people think  
Worry about what they say  
Let a little gossip  
Coming from a loose lip ruin a perfect day  
Say, blah, blah, blah, just a jacking their jaws  
Got a letta roll offa my back  
I don't give a dern what other people think  
What do ya think about that

Some people care about what other people think  
Worry about what they say  
Let a little gossip  
Coming from a loose lip ruin a perfect day  
Say, blah, blah, blah, just a jacking their jaws  
Got a letta roll offa my back  
I don't give a dern what other people think  
What do ya think about that

Say, I don't give a damn what other people think  
What do ya think about that  
What do ya think about that

The song ended and House and Cuddy looked at each other and grinned. They knew that this song fit him to a T! How many songs did they ever hear that fit his personality that well? Not many it seemed. As the songs continued to play neither of them paying attention, Cuddy looked up at House and smiled and said, "I wouldn't change you for anything. Despite you being a pain in the ass about everything, especially clinic duty and dealing with patients." House leaned down and kissed her deeply, broke the kiss and responded, "Damn straight woman" and he went back to kissing her. The two lovers eventually got up from the couch and made their way into House's bedroom where they made love over and over.

Cuddy knew that House wouldn't change for anything in the world: not 100 million dollars, not a new plasma TV in his office, not a closer parking space to the entrance of PPTH or anything like that. House was House and that would never change. He would always be a brilliant doctor with absolutely no bedside manner or social tact to speak of, not giving a damn what others thought of him or his practice of medicine. He would always bend the rules of ethics to get what he wanted not caring how he solved the case. But Cuddy knew that House would always be who he was and for that she was happy.


End file.
